Death of an Indian Rubber Man
Production Episode: 30 Date: December 27, 1976 Time: Musical Director: Vocals: Choreography: Producer: Peter Whitmore Director: Writer: Dave Allen, Austin Steele and Peter Vincent Episode * Coming Up Highlights * Coming Up Cast * Dave Allen * Jacqueline Clarke * Michael Sharvell-Martin * Ian Burford * Chris Serle * Peter Hawkins * Simon Barnes * Robert East * Susie Baker * Paul McDowell * Ralph Watson Quotes * Dave Allen - "People do not believe when I tell them I actually met the Pope." ---- * Dave Allen - "I am asked because I occasionally make reference to religion what religion my kids are being brought up in. I insist they are brought up in my religion, that is if they can ever find out which one it is." ---- * Dave Allen - "For years, I was convinced God lived in the bathroom at home. Every morning, my father'd get up, pound on the bathroom door and yell, "God, are you still in there?!"" ---- * Dave Allen - "Very well adjusted, Australians, the most balanced people in the world, they got a chip on each shoulder." ---- * Dave Allen - (to Australian guest in the audience) "Your dollar is nearly as bad as our pound so don't laugh." ---- * Dave Allen - "It would appear for some reason that my waist coat picks up a tremendous amount of comment. People are always writing me and asking why is it always wrinkled. Very simple - because my stomach is also wrinkled." ---- * Dave Allen - "Thank you, good night, and may your God go with you." (Dave's closing signature which varied very rarely during the run of the show) Trivia * BLOOPER - Dave flubs a bit at one part in the episode but immediately catches himself. He goes: "I was in Wome... Rome...." * Wuthering Heights which Dave Allen parodies in this episode is a great English romantic novel by Emily Bronte. * Recurring series themes and characters in this episode include duelists, Wuthering Heights, a wedding and the confessional booth. * After "Dave Allen at Large" wrapped, Dave waited over twenty years to return to work in television. His six-part series, named simply "Dave Allen," premiered in 1993 and followed the old format of "Dave Allen at Large," but with a new ensemble of sketch actors. * According to the BBC Website, twenty-four of Dave's episodes in England were 45 minutes long while the final season episodes were edited at 50 minutes long. Re-edited for American television, this length of time for the series allows only around 51 episodes available to be syndicated for American TV. * During the course of their separate series, Dave Allen and Benny Hill each spoofed several of the same figures including Robin Hood, The Six Million Dollar Man, The Count of Monte Cristo, Casanova and Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Sequence * Last Episode: An Integrated Hamlet * Next Episode: Category: Episodes Category: Dave Allen Episodes Category: BBC Episodes Category: 1976 Episodes